Shunned from Heaven's Light
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Duo Maxwell, demon child, has been raised by Relena Darlain. Thinking all gypsies are bad, Duo Maxwell meets a certain one that changes his opinions... AU, Very light 1x2x1, Hunchback of Notre Dame-esque. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating**: _T_

**Pairings**: _2x1x2, 3x1 (one sided), 3x4, Rx1 (one-sided)_

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Gundam Wing or Disney's 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' (which is based off of the book, which I don't own either)_

**Thanks are given to**: _EquineAngel for reading through this chapter and betaing it for me:Bows: Danke schone!_

**Dedication**:…_EquineAngel (or EquA! HA! I have a nickname for you now! Buahahah!)_

**Author's note: **_Like Inuyasha and HP? My sis's got a new story up ('cause she won't work on a new cowritten with me that we're in the making of! buahahah!) so check it out if you want. _

**Reason for Writing this**: _Entertain yourself with this little fic as I work on updates for my other stories. Don't worry everyone, this is my way of saying 'Hello Fanfiction! I'm not dead yet!' Also as a sort of repent to readers for my absense. Updates will be slow since my mother is starting chemo on Monday._

_Enjoy the story! Thanks go, once again, to EquA for betaing this!_

_in Liebe, Red Tail_

**Shunned from Heaven's Light  
**by: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)  
Chapter One: The Beginning

Paris—a beautiful city full of emotions built into the very foundation of each and every building and monument. The choirs of the church bells filled the air, as much a part of people's lives as food and water were. Each of the town peasants went around, doing their chores and daily beginnings to a new day to the sounds of the great bells of Notre Dame. There wasn't a single bird to let loose a caw and announce the crack of dawn—the sun simply slipped up over the distant horizon, bringing a new chance to forget the day before.

High, higher than the tallest home or the Castle of Justice, in one of the bell towers, a lone figure resided, watching the breath-taking sunset. Below, the gypsies began to come out of whatever their night's dwelling was and danced for coins, bringing entertainment and color to the streets. The baker brought out the freshly baked bread for breakfast and shoppers—making the teen wonder just what fresh bread tasted like.

Closing his eyes, he turned away. He didn't belong in a place like that—it wasn't his world. '_This_, he touched the stones gently as he let his thoughts wash over him in a trance, '_is my sanctuary_.'

…

The night was dark, casting deeper shadows onto the columns and stones of the bridge. The water was icy, swift and deadly. Breaks of ice floated on the surface, racing past the boat. The driver held a pole, gently easing them as well as he could to safety. Their destination was looming closer—the docks near Notre Dame.

Four fearful gypsies—the driver, a wife, her child and her husband fled onto the safety of the boat to bring them to the docks of Notre Dame. Their culture was dying—their people being hunted down like animals… and there was nothing they could do about it.

A church had burned down, out of all the people killed only one survived. The woman looked down at the baby in her arms, soothing him as best as she could. Gently cradling him in her arms, her thoughts began to wander to how she had been blessed with such a being.

A dying nun had given the violet-eyed infant to her, praying for her to take care of the boy. So she did, raising it like her own. The child had already named himself—a name which rung a certain chord in her. Duo. She smiled; Duo was his name indeed. The little one, only about three, cried in her arms.

"Shut it up!" The driver hissed, breath puffing out into a frozen white cloud.

"We'll be spotted!" Her husband whispered in her ear, one arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder.

"Hush, little one." She urged, holding the child tightly and wrapping the blanket around the child more tightly. The boat jerked, having bumped against the docks quietly.

Leaving the boat, the driver outstretched his hands, "Payment for your safe passage—" An arrow went flying, hitting the man's wooden pole dead center. As if the wood burned, the man dropped the stick, letting it sink into the snow.

Men in armor came almost as if out of thin air and surrounded them, swords and spears drawn. Shackles were brought forth, the man standing in front of his wife to protect her from the jagged edges of the weapons. The metal irons came down, entrapping the man's wrists.

A giant steed, black and almost furious stomped in, eyes a fiery red color like a demon. The gypsy held the precious bundle closer to her chest, begging God Duo wouldn't make a sound.

Her husband gasped when the cloaked figure came into the candle-lit streetlights. The cold aquamarine eyes and honey blonde hair spilling from the cloak's hood didn't hide the young teen's distinguished features. "Minister Relena Darlain!"

"What are you hiding there, gypsy woman!" A guard shouted, grabbing and gripping the woman by both of her arm.

Relena's already cold and pious eyes glared at the woman. "Probably stolen goods from a poor vender." Her words were like ice, stinging and freezing at the same time. She raised her hand, pointing at the gypsy woman. With narrowed eyes, it looked to the gypsy woman as if she were trying to hide a smirk. She shivered. It were the words though which sent the shiver down her spine—"Take them from her."

The words were damning—but even if it cost her own life, Meridia would never let that woman kill her innocent Duo.

She ran as if the devils of Hell were on her heels.

Clutching the precious bundle in her arms close to her chest, she sent out a whispered thank you to whoever was listening to her thoughts during her plight. It was in her favor that Duo was small and light-weighted for his age.

The snow bit at her feet and her face, but she didn't stop once. The harsh breathing of the demon-like horse that Minister Darlain rode told her how close her foe was. She knew the city well enough—

She jumped over a rail, forcing the now seething Relena to have to find another way to catch to her.

—She ran up the steps, the horse and rider not far behind her. She pounded on the heavy wooden doors of the church. "Sanctuary!" She continued to hope that someone would save her child's life if not hers, "Please give us sanctuary!"

Silence was her only answer besides her pounding heart, blood racing swiftly through her veins with adrenaline.

She turned, seeing Darlain and her heated glare not far behind her. She ran, gasping when a hand grabbed onto her precious cargo. Relena pulled and snarled, very unlady-like for one of her status. She raised her foot, stirrup still with it, and hit the woman in her chest with a rough snap of her ankle.

There wasn't a sound as the woman fell to her death, head cracking against the stone steps of Notre Dame.

There was a cry of sorrow, making Relena gasp and look down at the bundle in her arms. "—A baby?" She opened the cloth, gasping when she saw reddish purple eyes staring at her with hatred. Relena gasped and pulled away, throwing the cloth over the boy's face and eyes. "No! Ah—A demon!" Looking around while clutching the bundle very tightly, her eyes stopped for a moment.

A well.

The wind swirled around it, as if calling to Relena. Snow danced as it was lifted off the ground and dragged to a new location. The bucket swung haphazardly on the ice-coated rope attaching it to a bar suspending it. Relena urged her horse forward, over to the mouth of the well. She raised her arms, baby in tote.

"To hell with you, demon-child." Her grip loosened a little bit, the cloth under her fingers not clenched so tightly in her fists anymore. There was another cry from the baby. Relena ignored it.

She was doing a favor to the people and of God. An unholy creature such as this one would not be needed on Earth.

"Stop!" Relena turned herself in the saddle, now staring at the archdeacon of the church. He was settled beside the stiff body of the gypsy woman. He looked up, eyes old and wise, "Look what you have done, Minister Darlain." Relena continued to stare at him, as if waiting for a good excuse to not let the child die.

"What are you doing?" the archdeacon questioned with unforgiving eyes.

"I am sending this unholy child to Hell hence it belongs." She raised her head, looking down her nose at the holy figure of the church.

"Here lies an innocent body, blood spilt now on the steps of Notre Dame." The archdeacon started, the wind calming down a bit as his baritone voice carried itself over to Relena.

Relena interjected, "She ran and I followed in pursuit. I have no need to feel conscience."

"You can lie to your followers and soldiers, you can run and lie to yourself. Never, though, will you be able to run from the eyes of Notre Dame." His hand raised, pointing to the statues, staring at Darlain with cold and unforgiving eyes.

Fearing for herself as well as her soul, Relena stared at the statue of Jesus and the other holiest figures carved into the walls of the church. Swallowing harshly, she question, "What must I do to atone for this…?" She was going to say sin, but no sin would it be considered to kill a gypsy.

The archdeacon didn't say anything for a moment, simply lifting the woman's dead and cold body into his arms. He would bury it somewhere along with the other dead bodies. She deserved some kindness in death. "Care for the child." And added as a precaution, "Raise it as your own."

Relena drew back, appalled. "What?" she snarled in disgust. "Care for this—" she stopped herself, contemplating.

"Well?" the archdeacon questioned, lifting a large white eyebrow.

"Fine." She calmly stated, "But let him live with you."

The archdeacon blinked for a moment, turning around to stare at Relena with confused and shocked eyes. "What? Where?"

"Somewhere." Her eyes raised, looking up at the bell tower, "The bell tower—somewhere where he will not be seen by others."

"All right." The archdeacon left with those words.

"Perhaps, Relena said with a twisted smile on her face, "You will be of use to me one day…"

Snow continued to fall at a gentler pace.

…

Duo had learned to listen to Relena. When he had hated her (though he still did, only with a lesser passion), the woman had sent him to an orphanage. Duo, believing it to be because of him, was left in grief when the orphanage burned down. He was the only survivor.

Flashes of memories—a nun braiding his long hair, had come back to him. It told him that it had happened once before.

He knew Relena hated him, only treated and tolerated with him for some reason he didn't know of. However, he was kept in a cage without a lock and key. He was the master of his own cell. He shivered every time he thought of causing more trouble and death. All he brought was suffering.

The Maxwell demon.

Relena had learned that he had been the sole survivor of the incident. When the dirty and haggard child had come to her doorstep, she simply sneered with displeasure at the sight. Her nose upturned and her eyes narrowed. It was almost as if she _wanted _him to have perished in the accident. He was forever scarred emotionally from that day. His eyes were duller—without life and happiness almost. Relena saw—she knew the ties he held with the dead and the names he screamed in the fit of a nightmare—she used it against him many a'times. Slowly, Duo began to feel and know he was an unholy demon destined for Hell.

He sighed, 'If only things didn't have to be that way.' He walked over to an opening, looking down at the bustling town, '_What would it be like if it wasn't like this?_'

He walked out onto the bridge that connected to the other tower and smiled, seeing his friends—gargoyles—hop over to him with smiles on their stone faces.

Hilde, the woman of the three, smiled and patted him gently on the back, "Isn't the festival beautiful so far?"

Duo smiled, though it was along the lines of a sad one. "Yes, it is." He turned away, shoulders hunched forward, and began to walk back inside to his dwelling.

"What's wrong with him?" G, a crazy old gargoyle, questioned.

J, a friend of G and another crazy one of the three, interjected with, "Maybe he's sick?" G stared at him, nodding his head. Duo could always be sick at any time since he was human, not stone like them…

Hilde snorted, "If he honestly doesn't get sick from listening to you two, I don't understand why he would suddenly fall ill." She hopped after Duo.

She, with G and J trailing behind her, found Duo sitting on his table filled with the city below. She smiled—over the years Duo had become wonderful at wood carving and painting. It was one of the few things that helped ease away the emotional pain lurking in his soul. There were people still in the making though—like the baker and the fisherman.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong, Duo?" Hilde questioned, placing an arm onto his shoulder.

Duo didn't look at her in the eyes when he said, "Nothing's wrong. I just don't feel like watching the festival today."

"Well, did you ever feel like going there?" Duo froze for a moment, his shoulder and muscles tensing. Hilde looked worried for a minute, but she hid it well.

"Yes." He said, almost so quietly that Hilde didn't hear him.

"Well—"

"Then why don't you go!" Hilde glared at J for interrupting her.

"What?" Duo turned around to stare at G and J. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

Duo then slumped over, stared at the wooden floor for a moment and then picked up a wooden figure that he had hidden in his toy set of the city. "Miss Relena."

"Oh." The mood darkened and died for a moment at the mention of that name.

"But…" Duo looked up at G, who had a crazy gleam in his stone-eyes. "Who's to say she has to know?" He lifted his lips into that wild and crazy smirk he had when in a conniving mood.

"I can't."

"You sneak out—" G grabbed a cloak and wrapped it around him in disguise, "and sneak back in."

Duo knew it would be simple—so simple to just climb down the walls and be apart of the festival.

"What Relena never knows, can't hurt her…"

Duo jumped from his chair. "You're right!" He smiled and walked forward, head held high. "I'll go down the steps, march through the doors and then I'll be in the—"

"Hello, Duo." Duo stumbled back a bit, looking at Relena, who scrutinized at him closing with her sharp, cold, and ever-calculating eyes.

Duo lowered his head, "H-hello Miss Relena."

Peering at him for a little while longer, she then nodded sharply at him. "I've brought lunch." Duo scurried off to get the plate and cups for her and him.

He all but sighed to himself, placing Relena's fine silverware first and then his own cheap wood plate and smaller wine glass. He kept his eyes cast down at his feet.

'_Just one day_,' he begged of God, '_Just one day to be down there in the town like a normal person_…' His wish never left his mind. God would never answer a prayer to a demon from Hell.

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Encounters**

Relena sat down, elegant as ever and her cold gaze looked Duo up and down. He suppressed a shiver that tried to make its way down his spine. He kept a goofy smile of his face as a mask, hoping that this lunch with 'Miss Relena' would be better than the last.

The woman kept her eyes on him, making no move to take the cloth off the food. Her hands remained on the table, as still as the rest of her body. Duo tried to ignore her stare, but he knew that something bad was going to happen when her eyes narrowed when she looked over his shoulder. His table was there; covered with figurines made of wood that had been painted. He inwardly flinched. Remembering what he forgot.

"I can tell that you've been wanting to visit the festival." She had obviously noticed when Duo had placed a miniature him, painted all in black except for his skin and hair, down in the Town Square.

He swallowed before speaking, once again with a smile, "Ah, yes." She outright glared at him now. He saw her hands clenched, her long nails scraping across the wood. She managed to make streaks in it. "I figured that…"

"You figured?" Relena now schooled her features into that of a look that made her seem superior to Duo. "You figured that people wouldn't see you for what you really are—a monster?" She hissed out the last word, making Duo flinch.

She paused, making sure that Duo wasn't going to speak and interrupt her. "Have you forgotten all the people that you've already killed? This Shinigami that you proclaim yourself to be—it is a monster, thus making you, the _host_ of this being one." Duo had learned over the years, that these stinging words were best to let flow in one ear and out the other. They had hurt the first years spent with Relena, but he had learned to block them out.

"There are sinners down there, ones that do not need to see the likes of you. They do not need further taint on this souls." Relena got up, walking over to look out through the stone arches.

Relena smiled, though it came out as more of a smirk in Duo's opinion, and looked down. "Your mother, luckily she abandoned you when she did." Turning back to Duo, her eyes were blazing darkly, filled with sinister, "Sadly, though I got saddled with you," she grimaced her, "Think of all the people that were saved from your darkness."

Do let his gaze fall to the floor. "That's not—can't be true." His voice wasn't any more than a whisper, making it so that Relena couldn't hear him. He could distantly remember a smiling woman over him, telling him that she'd love him to death. Who she was, or where she was, Duo did not know. He didn't think it was because he was demonic.

He only acted like a demon was when he was angry and his eyes had a reddish tint to them mixed with the normal color of his eyes.

He walked over to where Relena was, following her gaze down to the brightly colored streamers and tents being set up for the festival.

Relena sighed, "Those poor misguided souls… They need the holy light of god to guide them through the darkness of those gypsies and lesser folk."

Duo's hand clenched at his side, but he said not a word.

Relena tilted her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye, "Good." She observed, "You've learned not to speak against me." She went back to the basket and withdrew the food. "After all, I'm sure you vividly remember the last time that happened. Or at the scars should be a reminder."

Last time, Duo had been put in his place by a severe whipping in a dark cell at a place called the Palace of Justice. It was a cold, maleficent place, filled with malice and pain. Duo had hung there, trapped in chains, hearing the screams of the other tortured people who were in Relena's "care". Other gypsies and street people that were dubbed "sinned" and in need of "purification" were in occupation of other cells. Relena was there when they were ready to renounce their ways and give up their lifestyle.

Relena would just smile at them and say, "Now, you're soul can travel to Heaven instead of the circles of Hell." She would stand and smile at them in such a deceitful way—"Execute this soul so they way be reborn into a more proper life."

Then, said person would be executed, tears usually streaking down their cheeks.

Duo remembered it vividly. Though he refused to show weakness to Relena, he knew under his black clothing, Goosebumps graced his skin.

Relena took a piece of bread from the basket, slicing it in half with precision. Turning, she held her head high as she looked at Duo, "You will not go to the festival." Duo stared at her, refusing to back down. "Unless of course you wish a repeat of the incident at the Palace of Justice." She opened the door, preparing the leave with a smirk and icy parting words; "Enjoy your lunch." The door closed with a sharp snap. Relena's footsteps could be heard as she made her way down the cathedral steps.

Duo felt as though he had lost his appetite.

Heero let his body flow with the street music created by the other performers—musicians—around him. His lithe but muscled body danced around, creating a sinful and lustful dance. Many stopped to watch his movements, male and female entranced. His unruly chocolate brown hair blew in a teasing manner as the gentle wind continued to flow. His dark, prussian blue eyes caught some people's eyes, making them blush and hurry away after a moment's pause.

Smiling, he sang a little verse to add to the magic. His clothing made him seem majestic in the morning m soon to be afternoon, light. The gold bracelets decorating his wrists and ankles danced up and down, adding to the music as well.

Wing, a lone Grey wolf he had befriended long ago when on a trip crossing through the Black Forest, moved back and forth between him, adding a dangerous steak to performance. Wing had quite a protective streak to her, and had dubbed Heero, as well as his other friend Quatre, her pups.

A cloth hat lay on the sidewalk, filled with pieces of gold, bronze, and silver. Already, in such a morning it looked promising.

Wing paused in her steps. Her fur stood at end and she growled, crouching lower to the ground.

Heero stopped dancing, the other musicians looked panicked. Heero made a hurried gesture for them to run. They took off, mingling in the flow of people with their instruments clutched to their chest.

Heero reached for the hat as Wing moved closer to him. A foot came out of nowhere, smashing Heero's hand to the ground. He let out a cry of pain, making Wing growl even louder. His hand remained clenched around the hat to protect the money.

Wing growled. A sword was unsheathed. Some people stopped to glance, but continued on.

Heero looked up, glaring at the soldiers. They smirked down at him.

"Well, well," the soldier with his foot still painfully trapping Heero's hand, grinned, "Ain't this one pretty, Mueller?"

"Aye it is, Act."

"Let go of me." Heero icily spoke, the glare adding volume to his tone.

The foot was removed and Heero pulled away, only to be grabbed by the same hand tightly around the wrist. He bit back a shocked cry this time, suppressing a wince as the hand enclosed tighter, the metal and leather gloved rough on his skin. Blood trickled down a cut from the sharp metal entrapping him.

"Where'd you get that money, gypsy?"

Heero glared, Wing still by his side, waiting for the command. "I earned it."

The two of them laughed. One shoved Heero against the stone wall behind him roughly, causing Heero to bounce of slightly. He winced, knowing that was going to bruise. Another slam and he was secure against the wall.

He struggled to get out of the tight grip. He felt hot breath on his neck and panicked. A hand clenched around his throat in a bruising tight grip. He struggled to breath as he felt the other soldier come up closer as well, a grin on his face. He clenched the money as if his life depended on it.

"Hey, Mueller, what do you say we… _punish_ this gypsy?"

He heard the other chuckle and struggled to get his vocal chords working again. He called a single name: "Wing!"

Instantly, the body was thrown off him. Panting Heero remained where he was, wide-eyed as one hand clutched the money, the other around to try and soothe the pain in his throat.

"Why you!" Mueller raised his sword, slashing at Heero and Wing. The blade grazed Heero's upper arm.

"Wing!" Heero cried again, "Hurry!" He refused to let these men slaughter Wing. He was without weapon, except for his faithful companion.

Wing jumped off the scratched, but still alive, soldier and bolted after Heero with amazing agility. She caught up to him in no time, running along side him with ease.

As the two of them rounded a corner, the other two soldiers close behind, another soldier, this time on horseback made them halt quickly.

Heero quickly assessed the threat as the other man stared at him. He heard the commotion behind him and decided to chance it. He took off bolting again, crossing in front of the man with the strange hair and strikingly emerald eyes and the other soldiers. Wing followed his lead.

He glanced down at Wing as they continued on through the city, "Quatre's not going to be happy about this." Wing growled her agreement. She wasn't happy of it either. The soldiers were getting more and more aggressive.

He laughed lightly, causing the wolf to glance up at her pup. "At least we earned a lot of money. The festival has brought in a lot of foreigners, and luckily other cities and countries aren't as strict as Paris with Minister Darlain."

Wing snorted at the mention of the woman. She looked Heero pointedly in the eyes with her golden ones. If she had been able to talk, her words would have been, "That woman is an insult to us females!"

Heero smiled wistfully, "At least we've managed to get along thus far." They continued to slip through the city, no longer followed.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Festivities**

The cloaked man walked calmly up to the soldiers, who were still on the ground, acting like pitiful animals licking their wounds. They pulled themselves to their feet, heated words mumbled under their breath. Armor clanked as they brushed off the mud from the street that dirtied their suits. Green eyes sparkled with amusement when he took in all the carnage that the gypsy's wolf had managed to cause.

"You!" One of the soldiers pointed at him, his face flush and his hands shaking in anger, "Are you laughing at Minister Darlain's own army?"

The man let a small smirk grace his usually stoic face. The other soldier also joined his comrade in anger, narrowing his eyes. His hand encircled the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe it. The only warning the other soldier was the mysterious man's eyes narrowing before the man's own sword was drawn with lightning swiftness.

Gold armor flashed from underneath the cloak, letting the soldier's know of the man's rank. Mueller's eyes widened as he took a step back. Act stopped his movement of drawing his sword. It slid back into the sheath with the help of gravity.

"C-Captain?" Mueller stuttered, "Captain Trowa Barton?"

Nodding his head curtly, Trowa looked at the soldiers calmly, "Know your enemy before you act. If you had drawn your sword, your punishment would have been just as swift as I drew my blade." Act gulped visibly.

The crowd that had gathered to watch the sword play slowly dwindled as people realized that there would be no action in this part of the town and continued on their way. Some people mumbled, glaring at the soldiers for interrupting the gypsies work and entertainment. Other's, still chuckling at the idiotic soldiers, were pushed away as the soldier's shoved people away to continued with their own business.

"Can you tell me where the Palace of Justice is?" The Captain said it in such a way it was obvious it wasn't meant as a question, mounting his horse and looking down at them commandingly. Jerkily, they nodded their heads and complied.

"Make way! Make way for the Captain of the Guard!" Act shoved a man who was too slow in moving out of the way. Some people openly glared at the brash soldiers. "Move it!" People scurried, fearing the punishment they may receive.

Slowly, the two lowly soldiers and the Captain made their way through the crowded streets to meet with Minister Relena Darlain to await orders.

**xxx**

Heero made his way through the underground tunnel. The shadows danced off the walls as Heero waved the flame around to guide his way. Wing was in front of him, tail wagging as they neared their destination.

Out of the darkness behind them, a hand reached out and wrapped around Heero's mouth, startling him and jerking him to a stop. The flame fell to the ground and landed in a puddle. The flame sputtered, trying to stay alive and then left Heero and Wing in unexpected darkness.

Wing growled and her eyes adjusted to the darkness, pupils dilating as she searched for her charge's attackers. Green flame suddenly burst up and around the hallway, lighting the corridor as the guard's for the tunnel smirked from their hidden spots and perches.

Zechs had his hand wrapped around Heero's mouth, smirking as he used his other hand to brush away from of his white blonde hair out of the way. "Well, well—" he grinned as he lazily wrapped a hand around Heero's waist. Wing growled in warning. "What have we here?"

Heero glared, pulling out of Zech's grip and turning around to face the fellow gypsy. He crossed his arms; "What the hell were you thinking, Zechs?" He coldly questioned.

Chuckling, Zechs approached the ruffled teen and wrapped him in a comforting hug. Heero pulled away still pissed at the blonde's actions. "Sorry if I ruffled your feathers."

"I've already had enough surprises for one day." Heero ground out, glaring once more at Zechs before turning around and heading down the now lit tunnel. Zechs narrowed his eyes, wondering what surprises Heero was talking about exactly and ran to catch up with him.

"What are you talking about?" By Heero's side, Wing gave him the evil eye, making Zechs shiver as he once again saw her sharp canines.

Heero grunted, not wanting to give a response to him. "Where's Quatre?" Zechs shrugged. Heero stepped through the tunnel into a large stone room, bigger than a throne room with high ceilings decorated with bright colors. There was music and mirth all around the room with tents and small houses set up.

Smiling, Heero headed over to a corner of the room where he knew Quatre would probably be if he were resting. Passing by some children that ran around in circles with streamers flying and dancing through the air, Zechs smiled at them and waved, earning giggles from them.

Catching up with Heero was easy once he had stopped. He ducked under a tent curtain, earning a glare from Heero. He simply smirked, knowing he was welcome in the abode none the less. "Quatre home?"

"Hmm?" The blonde appeared from behind a light blue curtain that was his room. "Did some one call my name?" His aquamarine eyes were sparkling with mirth when he spotted Heero, Zechs, and Wing. "Back already?"

Heero pulled out the sack of money and put it onto a nearby table. "There was some trouble. Wing and I decided to leave." Quatre raised his eyebrow, gesturing that he wanted to hear the whole story later if not now.

"Did you earn a lot?" Quatre walked over to the table and pointed to his own haul of money. "The festivities are good for profits."

Heero nodded in agreement, "I'm gonna take some gold coins and give some to the poorer up on the streets. A lot of people are giving coins, but most are venturing away from the taverns, bars, or the festival."

Quatre grinned; "Are you still stuck dancing at the festival?" Heero glared. "Don't worry," he gestured over to a costume lying on a chair and continued, "I'll be following to make sure nothing happens and Wing will be there as well."

"That gives me such a comforting feeling." Wing whined at that, looking up at him with big innocent eyes. Rolling his eyes with a smirk, Heero sighed and ran his hands through her fur. "I wasn't talking about you."

"Hey!" Quatre pouted, crossing his arms and falling backwards into a chair. He propped his feet up onto a stool and took a gold coin, twiddling it between his fingers. "So, would you care to explain what happened or would you rather wait for our company to leave?" Quatre's eyes drifted over to Zech's own and he pretended to look hurt.

Heero took a seat as well and began to count the coins. As he pulled the string he used to tie the hat's rim together apart, some coins fell to the floor. He bent down and Zechs' eyes trailed over his body. As his eyes drifted up to Heero's neck, he noticed some red smudges across his skin. Zechs frowned, but didn't move to invade Heero's personal space and investigate the problem.

"There was a run in with some soldiers." Heero calmly explained as he put the coins back with the others and began counting them, putting some coins aside every so often.

Zechs tried to make the question seem casual and not alert the brunette that he'd been 'Heero-watching' and not wake the mother hen in Quatre, but couldn't keep it to himself any longer, "did these soldiers by any chance happen to grab your neck?"

Heero looked up with narrowed eyes, dark with warning. Quatre jerked out of the chair and walked towards him, worry shimmering in his eyes. "Are you okay, Heero?" The blonde questioned, pulling Heero's scarf off from around his neck to show the red hand print that would fade away.

"It's nothing." Heero mumbled, turning away, "Luckily, anything that's bruised should be hidden by the costume when I'm up on stage."

Quatre nibbled on his lower lip, "Are you sure this is such a great idea? They are starting to hunt us now, Darlain being as fanatical as she is." He placed the scarf on the table after thoroughly examining Heero's neck to make sure he wasn't lying about being in pain.

"As long as nothing happens and you don't upset anyone, then I think you will all be okay…" Zechs added into the conversation. He looked at Heero specifically when he spoke of upsetting people.

Outside the tent there was a great commotion, causing Heero and Quatre to stand. Heero grabbed a bag that he slung over his shoulders and pulled out a small money pouch to place the coins he set aside in. "I guess all the noise means that it's time to head on out." Heero nodded in good-bye to Zechs and gave Quatre a one armed hug.

"Don't forget to stop by and give those people the money before the festival! You know how it gets at night down in the other parts of the city with the drunks!"

Heero nodded as he headed out, back through where he came as he left the gypsy headquarters; the Court of Miracles.

**xxx**

Duo looked around, making sure that no one was coming up the stairs. Relena had already left; heading off to greet some new soldier and then take her place to oversee the festivities. Licking his dry lips in anticipation, Duo couldn't help the feeling of anxiety that washed over him.

"Ready?" Hilde whispered in excitement as she hopped over to him, angrily waving off some pigeons that had thought of her as a great perch. Duo gave her a weak smile. She responded by giving him the thumbs up sign and adding, "You can do it, Duo!"

A brighter, truer smile followed at her words. "Thanks, Hilde." He pulled the black cloak over his already dark clothed body. He knew that in broad daylight he would stand out, but this was his price to pay for being a sin. His eyes flashed violet with excitement and it bubbled up within him.

Walking over to the balcony, he passed J and G who were also cheering him on. He took a deep breath and finally took a step up onto the railing. Turning, he smiled at both of them to bid them a good-bye and started his decent. Using the carvings in the stone as grips for his hands. The sounds of the festival reaching his ears were closer and closer with each foot he climbed down.

Finally, he jumped and landed on his feet a small ways away from the crowds. He could barely contain all the energy that he had and his eyes were still a bright violet, filled with happiness. He was in the town, a place he hadn't been for so long. "What to do?" He asked himself.

He made his way into the crowd, trying hard not to touch too many people. He didn't want to taint their souls with his sins and possibly bring them to hell as well.

Duo was still making his way through the crowd when two drunks pushed him from behind. The cloak fell off his head as he fell forward, braid snaking out from behind the cloaked confines along the way. "Ah!" was all he managed as he tripped over his own feet, unable to catch himself as he fell into a tent. A drape inside it was torn as he tried to steady and right himself. All he ended up accomplishing was a torn curtain and landing in a crumbled heap on the floor.

"Hey!" The person occupying the tent stood up, a cloth wrapped around the exposed chest. Duo couldn't help but stare at the muscles on the lean body. He blinked out of his daze when he felt a hand go on his shoulder. He looked up dumbly into dark blue eyes.

Pulling back, Duo grabbed the cloaks hood and pulled it back onto his head. Blushing, he bowed his head as he apologized. Looking back up, he got a smirk from the person. "It's all right, you don't have to apologize. It's not my tent anyway. Just a place to change." Duo nodded, and turned to head back out towards the festival as the person added, "By the way, great outfit!"

Duo closed the tent lift and he then blushed bright red. Someone actually liked his outfit? Relena always said it was simply hideous and it would frighten people. Something about that boy made Duo feel different.

The flow of the crowd pushed Duo away from the curtain and towards a stage, clothed in bright red colors that drew the eyes toward it instantly. Orange and the other colors of the sun decorated the stage in streamers and cloth panels.

Duo was pushed towards the front of the stage with the other crowds of people. He turned his head slightly and felt a shiver of fear run through him when he saw Relena leisurely lying in her chair in a shaded stage of her own, looking out over the festival. Currently, her wandering eyes were drawn to the stage, as were others as they wondered what would be shown here.

Duo closed his eyes briefly, hoping that any god would hear his prayer that he wouldn't get caught. Soldiers were walking around, mingling with the crowd. Some were even taking part in the festivities. It was so dangerous and he could be caught any instant...

**xxx**

"Captain, why don't you take part in the festivities?" Relena questioned, taking a grape from the bowl and eating it. She looked with disdain out at the crowds of people. She knew there would be a lot of confessions for the church come tomorrow.

Trowa glanced at Relena breifly from where he stood next to her, on guard, and then returned his stare back out into the crowds. "I'm not a very festive person."

Relena smirked, "Well, the better that is for you in heaven. Salvation will come easier to you than these people. Watch as they be merry for a day and then must spend the rest of their lives repenting."

Trowa turned his eyes towards Relena. "In the north, there is talk of many people that have split from the Church and have turned to a different faith. It's growing quite rapidly and causing many problems." He knew that by him saying this, he would get a rise out of the Minister.

Relena's eyes flashed with fury at his statement. "All they are doing is damning their souls then." She snapped. Trowa had effectively killed the conversation on sinners, once again. He had already grown bored of hearing Relena's speeches. She should have given them to people who cared. As a soldier, Trowa didn't enjoy conversations such as those.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A man in a white mask with a long but loose ponytail of white hair stepped onto the stage, getting cheers and a wave of excitement from the crowd. "Are you ready to partake in the best of the festivities today!" The crowd roared their approval back to them.

The masked man did a little song that would stay in many people's heads, catchy and rhyming as well. He raised his fisted hand into the air, shaking it and said, "Dance, the gypsy Heero, dance!" With a smirk, he threw whatever was in his hand to the ground. It exploded in a flash of dark colors, and a shadowed figure appeared.

Relena's eyes narrowed at the display. "Witchcraft..." she mumbled under her breath, unheard by everyone but herself. Her hands clenched and his long nails dug into the wood of the arm rest in the chair she was seated in.

The smoke disappeared, showing a brunette with dark blue eyes on the stage, bracelets and jewelry on his wrists and arms, dancing as well as his body. He had black pants on with a red sash wrapped around his waist and a loose black tank top on as well, so loose it allowed people to see his chest whenever he bent down and twirled.

Duo was enthralled. Relena bent forward from her chair. Trowa's eyes were fixated on the dancing figure as well as every other person in the roaring crowd.

**TBC**

Wow, that was actually a longer chapter than I expected... Thanks go out to the reviewers and readers for this story who have been waiting for this chapter so patiently. I hope it was to everyone's liking.

in Liebe, Red Tail


	4. Chapter 4

**_Shunned from Heaven's Light_  
By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)**

**Chapter Four: Upsetting the Minister**

Though Relena found herself enthralled with the acts of the figure on the stage, her hands clenched on the armrests of the chair she was seated in. Her eyes narrowed as she hissed the dark word to describe the scene; "Denomic." Her eyes lit up with as if a fire was suddenly stoked up to roaring flames. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage none the less, a foreign emotion flooding through her veins. The gypsy was certainly something else.

With a sensuous grin, Heero took a bow. Quatre, dressed up as a fool took center stage as he whispered his appraise of Heero's dance. Glittering gold coins littered the stage, soon to be collected and added to their earnings for the day. "Ladies and gentlemen!" He called to the crowd of people who were still wild from the performance, "Now it is time to chose the one of us who is in the best costume!" The crowd roared with excitement.

A man was pushed onto stage, dressed in the costume of a certain Minister's robes. Relena's eyes narrowed as she remembered the incident last year of who had won the contest and title. "We introduce to you, the Minister Darlain!" Quatre bowed at the man with the blonde wig. The man flipped his hair over his soldier and held his head high, acting superior to all. The crowd roared it's approval. "Now, the Minister was the former winner from last year—who shall it be this year?"

People were pushed forward onto the stage, each dressed up in different costumes, some humorous and some scary. Relena lurched forward, her eyes narrowing as she spotted a certain figure being pulled up onto the stage. If possible, her hands clenched even tighter than before.

The gypsy Heero still stood on the stage, pushing people off the stage if the crowd booed their thoughts to any certain candidate. Quatre continued to rally the people up, adding the the fun and excitement of naming the best costume in town. He slowly made his way down the shortening line of candidates, hoping the the title, but getting nothing but an occasional face full of mud if they fell of the stage incorrectly.

To say that Duo was nervous was an understatement. The blonde haired jester was steadily making his way towards him. His fingers grabbed his long braid and started to fiddle with the split ends. He could feel Relena's cold stare and knew that he had been caught. A shiver crawled down his spine, the cold taking a hold over his body. The crowd suddenly roared up even greater. Duo was startled out of his thoughts when his hand was raised into the air. He blinked in confusion.

"The winning costume for this year! The Notre Dame demon!" Quatre proclaimed, the townsfolk screamed thioer approval as some walked off in a dejective manner. A crown made of tin was placed on his head, jingle bells chimming every so often as he was pushed towards the crowd.

"Congradulations!" Quatre shouted as he was pushed off the stage. The crowd caught him and he was carried by the arms of the crowd towards a wooden chair. Two strong men from the village hefted the chair and Duo up onto their shoulders. They slowly proceeded to carry him around as the crowd threw flowers at him. Two ladies even kissed his cheeks in congradulations.

The brunette gypsy watched all of this while he picked up the coins littering the stage before pickpockets and theives could take their money. He pulled out a pouch and it was easily filled to the brim with the shiny coins.

Standing after completeing the quick task, Heero smiled as he saw the figure give a bright smile. The man's eyes were watery, but Heero somehow knew he could expect no tears from that one. The colors of his eyes and the jaded look to them made Heero believe that this one had not lived an easy life. When the braided man glanced his way, he waved and grinned to show his happiness for the newest winner. The oddly colored purple eyes lit up with joy and happiness at his reaction.

Nodding in farewell, Heero turned to head back to his tent where Wing was waiting paiently for him. He couldn't wait to get off some of the heavy eyeshadow he decided to wear today. He pulled off some of the outer layers of his clothing on his way to the changing room. A sudden shiver made him pause in his retreat. He then continued on after a breif hestiation to ponder what caused such a reaction…

Relena stood from her chair fuming. Trowa's eyes drifted over to her, wondering what had caused such a reaction from the woman. His eyes drifted towards her line of sight, trying to find what infuriated her so. He found himself staring upon the figure who had just won the costume contest.

"M'am?" Trowa questioned, walking over towards her. Relena spun so suddenly it made even Trowa halt in his footsteps, startled and glad he wasn't so close to the woman he would have knocked her down when she spun.

"Get your guards in order and prepared." Relena seethed, her eyes darker in fury. "Await for my further orders."

**xxx**

Storm clouds were starting to settle in. The wind blew, bringing a slight chill over the town that was once bathed in warmth. Duo didn't understand how this had happened. One moment he felt like the king of the world, and the next he was tied down to a wheel in the middle of an angry mob. He could see the fear in their eyes at the sight of them.

The euphoria has instantly ended when someone had called out; "That's no costume! It really is the demon of Notre Dame!" Screams erupted into the air as women shielded their young with their skirts, ushering them away from the demon.

He could see Relena's eyes on him. He drifted over to her figure. She was seated on her chain, unmoving as she looked at Duo with contempt. "Please…" he whispered under his breath. To the crowd and Relena, all they saw was his lips moving. Here he was, tied before an angry mob of people and at the mercy of everyone. His vision got blurry with tears as he tried to block out the hurtful names the people shouted at him, and the dreaful memories the words dragged up with them.

Over away from the scaffold, the Captain stood stiffly as he observed the scene. "Minister Darlain," Trowa's cold voice said over the jeering of the crowd, "I ask for permission to intervene. Public humiliation is…"

"No." Relena's cold voice cut easily through any other words Trowa was about to say. Her glanced at him briefly, a wicked smirk dancing upon her lips. "A lesson needs to be learned."

Trowa couldn't bite his tongue quick enough as he snapped back, "What lesson?"

Relena didn't even bother sparing him a glance this time; "Why the lesson of following orders." Trowa found himself unsure of whether or not Relena was talking about him following the orders he received from her, or of someone else entirely. He had a feeling in his gut it was the latter. He remained was he was.

The man turned his attention once again to the scaffold and saw, to his anger, that the townsfolk had taken to throwing rotten food and mud at the tied up teen. His hands clenched by his sides. These people didn't even allow the 'demon' to defend himself. His face was cool and calm, but he was sure if he wasn't as good at controlling his emotions his lip would be curling in digust at the sight.

The wheel began to spin around as more fruit and vegeatables were thrown at the saddened boy. His black clothing was torn in some places, showing pale skin beneath it. The ropes dug into that skin, creating a red flush to appear on his skin in the constricting areas.

Duo clenched his eyes shut, trying to block out everything. He wished more than anything that he was back home, back up in his sanctuary in the tower. He wanted his friends, his gargoyls to be there for him to tell him it was just a bad dream.

The wheel jerked to a stop and Duo dared open his eyes as an unnatural hush fell over the crowd. A small flicker of hope rose within him that the crowd had decided to stop in their torment, or at least ran out of things to throw.

His eyes were on the ground, unable to see the angry eyes of the crowd bearing down on him, tearing like a whip into his already torn heart. He jerked back when he felt soft fabric on his cheek, wipping off the juices of a tomato that was dripping down towards his neck. Duo lifted his eyes to stare into those of sincere prussian blue eyes. Despie the dreary atmosphere, Duo couldn't help but think the boy looked like a guardian angel.

Heero suddenly stood, making Duo cringe and shy away. He hated his reaction, but he knew people could never stand to be around him for too long.

Heero's heated voice drew Duo from his morbid and depressing thoughts. "I cannot believe you people! Have you no honor to look at this poor boy as one of your own and not that of a demon?" Inwardly, Heero smacked his head when he realized he was starting to sound like a certain oriental gypsy he knew. "He may be a sinner, but all of you are as well!" Heero turned his body to face that of the Minister Darlain. He lifted his arm, bracelets jingling as he pointed a finger at her, "And as are you!"

Relena stood up, fury in her eyes at his statement. The momentary pleasure she felt when the boy's eyes landed on her was long fleeted from her. None the less, the boy was certainly out of a different woodwork. He dared to stand up to her? 'I will have you and none other.' Her mind whispered darkly. She then saw the gypsy boy draw out a dagger from a sheath and narrowed her eyes at the sight. "You will not release him!"

The crowd came to a hush. Few, if not any at all, would stand up against the Minister Darlain. Stories were told throughout the streets and households of what awaited a person at the Palace of Justice.

Heero, who had turned to look back at Duo, then glanced over his shoulder to look at the Minister with defiance in his eyes. "Make me." The dagger sliced through the bonds, releasing Duo from the wheel and freeing him.

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Shunned from Heaven's Light_**  
by: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

**_Chapter Five: Escape and Orders to Arrest_**

Relena's eyes narrowed. She pointed her index finger at him in a jabbing manner. "Arrest him!" She all but screeched, feelings of appall rising in her that someone dared to defy her ruling. The guards standing beside her moved in a cumbersome way, the heavy parade armor being much heavier and bulkier than regular.

Trowa, wearing his normal armor and not his festive set, drew his sword from the sheath.

The figure on stage smirked. "Oh my, whatever am I to do? The Queen has sent her pawns to do her bidding without much ado." He mocked, swaying his hips back and forth as he walked around in a circle, counting the guards slowly surrounding him.

"Nine? Oh my, is my presence that divine?" The crowd roared with laughed at his little quips at the assembly of guards and Minister Relena. Wing was beside him on the platform, hackles raised and prepared for the coming fray. His hand brushed gently over her fur and it calmed her somewhat.

He reached into his top seductively. He winked at Duo as he raised a handkerchief out of his top. He smirked at the Minister Relena where she was standing and bowed, the piece of cloth dropping to the floor at the same time. It exploded when it met the ground.

Relena's breath caught in her throat. He was displaying signs of witchcraft! It was her duty to put a halt to such things and he would be captured, the dark recess of her mind whispering other reasons for the teen's capture.

She shook herself from her stupor and let out a cry for help when the cloth canopy over her fell onto her thin frame. She tore at it fiercely, ignoring the laughs of the people. "Bring out all the guards! Do not rest util that gypsy is in my hands!"

Heero jumped and dodged another guard, trying carefully not to rip his outfit. Quatre would kill him if he had to take up another needle and thread to do the necessary repairs it would need.

"Ah, Wing!" Heero called out, ducking as he grabbed a soldier's helmet and threw it like a Frisbee to slash the draping over top the Captain of the Guard. "Should we take our leave?"

And, as the rain started pouring and washed away the festivities, he disappeared once more with his faithful wolf. None of the patrolling troops reckoned it was a bit strange that a figure was slinking into the church Notre Dame, a smaller shadow close on the larger one's heels.

While the escapade of the gypsy was occurring, Duo had run from the wheel that the man had sprung him from, tears making his vision blurry. People cowered away from him. He stumbled and none helped him up. The joy that had once flittered through him like sunlight, was now like poison in his veins.

What had he been thinking? He should have known Relena was right. She always was, he thought bitterly, wasn't she?

Taking in a shuddered breath, he heaved open the heavy doors to the church, and turned. He took one last look at the outside, shut his eyes tightly to hold back the tears saying a mantra of 'boy's don't cry' to himself, and slowly pushed the wood shut. Then it closed, severing the link between him and what lay beyond the stone walls.

As he climbed to his tower to look out at the falling rain, too obvious to the comforting words of his only friends, he also did not notice the shadows creeping into his sanctuary.

**_TBC_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The rain was shockingly cold, despite the warmer weather they had been gifted with during the festival. Heero's outfit, despite the cloak he had draped over him, was soaked and wet against his skin. His animal companion, Wing, was also drenched by the unfortunate weather that put an end to the celebrations.

Heero pushed the large wooden cathedral door shut once more, closing the exit to the outside world. Pulling the hood off his head, he looked around in subdued awe. He had, if ever, rarely been to a church. His people were often looked at as the enemies of the church, much like how Minister Darlain thought of them.

The candles were all a'light, the warm glow contrasting against the cold stone walls. People were kneeling and sitting in the pews and before statues of the Virgin Mary and of the many crosses adorning the walls. The high gothic ceilings of the building were heavily decorated and the stained glass gave color to the praying area.

Heero slipped his cloak off his shoulders and placed it onto one of the stone benches nearby a statue. Gazing upward, he saw the beams and intricate architecture and art carved into the stones. His breath caught in his throat as he wandered through the church, mostly hanging in the shadows.

Compelled, he felt the need to walk towards the warm candles, lit by the patrons and clergy together. Closing his eyes, all sounds were blocked from his world. He no longer heard the clicking of Wing's nails on the stone floor. He didn't hear the jingle of his bracelets or of the occasional sobbing emitted from one in prayer. Yet all through this, the silence gave way to a memory for him.

As his mind drifted, he began to hum a tune he thought he had forgotten a long time ago. His mother, a gypsy as well, had always had a talent for music. She earned many coins and gold pieces out on the streets and helped care for those that weren't as fortunate as herself—but Heero always remembered her eyes as being so sad. Even when she held him, she seemed to emit great sorrow.

And once, in her solemn mood, she had sat with Heero on the streets. She began to sing, and ask for her people to not be looked down upon or scorned at. People dropped a few coins, or stopped to hear the woman sing her soul out, yet they always continued on with their lives.

Heero took a deep breath and opened his mouth, singing some of the few verses he could remember, and filling the lost ones with those of his own life. He walked by the candles and towards another statue of the Virgin Mary. He opened his eyes, singing the last gentle notes of the song. He gently touched the cool stone of the statue and looked into the carved eyes of the woman in stone.

A shattering noise jerked Heero from his thoughts and he pulled away from the statue, looking towards where the sound originated. One of the clergy also gasped and a bishop turned to where Heero was looking. He pointed his finger sharply; "You, bell-ringer! You're not supposed to be down here!"

Though the man of God did not hear it, there was a rushed apology. The figure turned, a braid sweeping out into the air during the sharp pivot and caused Heero to gasp. This was the boy from the festival!

"Wait!" Heero called out, but the figure was already swiftly ascending the stairs into the hanging darkness. Not to be defeated or discouraged, Heero ran forward with Wing trailing behind in the direction the boy disappeared to. Though it felt forever in the dimly lit area, Heero blinked when he reached the top of the stairs.

A door that had not been shut was all the way spread the dull light from outside into the stairway. Placing a hand on the wall, he crept forward and entered into the room.

Wing sniffed around while Heero felt his eyes go wide with amazement. There was a table, decorated with woodcarvings and figurines of the town square. Heero leaned in for closer inspection and smiled lightly when he saw who they were. There was the baker, with his big white hat; the fisherman, with his basket of fresh fish, and even more, down to the smallest child.

There was a noise behind him and Heero whirled around quickly, hand ready on the hilt of his dagger. He found himself staring into curious purple-blue eyes.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Heero's hand gently eased off the dagger, fingers slowly curling away from the deadly grip on the hilt. Though his face was stony, his prussian blue eyes held relief. He would prefer not to have to slay or draw blood in a sanctuary, gypsy or not. When Wing lowered herself into a sitting position, Heero knew there was no need to feel in danger. He relaxed, allowing the tension in his muscles to seep away. A sudden peace enveloped him. It was rare to have silence and relaxation in the life he led.

"You're the boy from the festival." Heero blinked out of his reverie at the sound of the youth's voice. It held a sweet note to it, but seemed gruff almost. Whether it was from lack of use from being alone all the time or simply how the boy's voice was, Heero did not know.

"I am." He nodded, lifting a hand to brush some of his long bangs out of his face. He looked closely at the boy, observing and making mental notes. "What's your name?"

The boy blushed and turned his head, looking anywhere but at the gypsy. "Duo."

"And do you have a last name, Duo? Or should I simply call you by that alone?" Heero questioned, raising an eyebrow. He took a step closer to the teen. Smiling when the teen did not step back at him moving forward, the darker brunette extended his hand in offering. "My name is Heero Yuy."

Duo turned his head, looking at Heero, then his extended hand in shock. Heero could practically see the wheels in his mind turning at a rapid pace. 'Someone…willingly wants to touch me?' Duo reached forward slowly. He was still unsure of the hand, as if it would jerk away and the owner would simply laugh at his idiocy. However, when Duo's fingers grazed over Heero's open palm, the boy did not jerk away in fear of being cursed. Duo was none the less shocked.

Heero's hand moved at Duo felt a quick pang in his heart. It was muted when warmth enveloped his whole hand. He saw Heero placing two hands on his one hand, accepting. Duo pulled back on reflex, fearing pain or cruel words like what Relena would taunt him with.

Heero would not relent however, his blue eyes cold and determined as steel. "You don't have to be afraid of me." Heero whispered, raising Duo's hand to touch his cheek gently. His eyes never left Duo's face. "I'm not going to hurt you." He paused for a moment, letting the warmth and statement make its way through Duo. "And I doubt you'd be able to curse me."

Duo's struggling ceased as he instead chose to note the sincerity and truth in the stranger's eyes. "Miss Relena told me all gypsies are evil." Heero scowled.

"I'm sure that Minister Darlain believes everything to be evil but herself." Heero retorted. He let go of Duo's hand and took a good look at his surroundings once again. He noted a torn blanket hanging from the ceiling, leading to a small alcove. There was straw and numerous blankets laid upon it, stacked as neatly as possible in an attempt of order. What was in the room was meager, giving off a bare and empty feeling. It was quite different from the lively and colorful Court of Miracles.

"Is this where you live?"

Duo nodded, a light pink staining his cheeks. Heero smiled. He looked at the table full of woodcarvings. It looked like a perfect replica of the town square. "This is beautiful."

Duo's eyes lighted up. "You really think so?" He smiled, walking over to the table and picking up some pieces. "It's always wonderful when the Festival comes around—it has so much more color and life!" Heero nodded in agreement.

"Would you like to see the bells?" Duo spun around, asking his newfound friend. His eyes danced with delight. Heero offered a small smile, nodding once in his consent. Duo grinned and grabbed Heero's hand, pulling him out of the bleak room.

Dragging him through the passageways towards the bells and where they were to be rung, Heero stumbled slightly to keep pace with the eager boy. Duo laughed and spun around in a circle once they reached the numerous bells.

Heero looked with awe at the giant golden bells, ranging in size from small to gigantic. Thick ropes were all around, gently swaying as they waited for the bell ringer to pull their cords and fill the air with music once more.

"You ring these?" Heero gently touched the side of once bell—Duo said it's name was Big Bertha? The braided teen was prattling on about the different names and talking a mile a minute. Heero chuckled at the previous thoughts of thinking this teen didn't talk a lot. How he was proven wrong!

"Yep!" Duo said, walking over to where Heero stood. The shiny metal of the bells created a beautiful reflection of the two. Wing was over by one of the smaller bells, sniffing it in curiosity.

"They're so huge!"

Duo grinned in response. "You get used to it after a while and gain some arm strength too."

Heero blinked. "Aa." His hand slid off the smooth surface, looking around at the other bells now. "There are so many."

"Yeah." Duo sighed, causing Heero to glance at him with a raised eyebrow. The boy seemed to be lost in thought, far from the bell tower.

"Duo?"

"Hmm?" the braided teen jerked out of his thoughts, looking at the gypsy with a smile. "Oh, it's nothing!" A grin was plastered on his face again. "The view from here is amazing! You wanna see it?"

"All right." And once again he was dragged off, back to the room they came from.

Duo pulled the dark haired boy through an archway, leading out to a long balcony that showed the whole town in a spectacular view. The lights from what remained off the festival were dimly glowing, shielded from the rain by glass and metal casings.

"It's beautiful." Heero wistfully said, looking down at the town. He was locked in a bell tower, with no way out. His freedom was now his cage. Of course the deacon and bishop would not allow blood to be spilt in their Church, but the Minister seemed dead set on her soldiers finding him no matter what the cost.

"Yeah…too bad the stars aren't out. The rain should clear up soon, though." Heero pulled the cloak tighter around himself. He needed some way to escape—some way to get back safely to the Court of Miracles. Quatre and his other friends were probably worried to death by now…

"Is something wrong?" Duo questioned, face solemn now. Heero smiled at him sadly. The boy seemed to wear his heart of his sleeve.

"You shouldn't worry about me."

"Miss Relena will never rest until she has you in her custody." Duo said, ignoring Heero's previous statement. The braided boy seemed to have discovered the gypsy's dilemma.

"I know." His blue eyes turned cold for a moment. "She doesn't realize how resilient I can be. A few soldiers will be no problem for me. I will never allow myself to fall into her hands—trapped or not."

Duo smiled sadly. His eyes suddenly brightened. "There is a way that you can leave, you know!"

Heero frowned, looking down to the ground to see soldiers patrolling the perimeter around the Church. From their height and the darkness of night, the only signal it was them were the small flickering lights of the torches they carried on their rounds. "There are guards surrounding all the doors. There's no way I could leave."

Wing perked her ears, as if understanding what Duo was saying. Duo simply grinned. "If I knew a way, would you trust me?"

Heero turned slowly, suspicious at the look on the bell ringer's face. Slowly, and seemingly hesitant, he nodded. "Yes."

Duo smiled. "You might want to hold onto Wing. I'm sure it's going to be a bumpy ride." Heero looped one arm around Wing's torso and held her up, the other sliding underneath the animal to keep her steady.

"Ready?" Heero nodded. Duo grinned, took an arm around Heero's waist and jumped over the edge of the cathedral's railing. Heero's eyes widened and he almost let out a scream as Duo landed on some steel roofing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Heero hissed out, trying to calm his heart.

Duo simply looked at him. "I'm finding you a way out of here!" He smiled, nimbly making his way down. He used statues and railings to steady himself and climb down. Many gargoyles helped as the three made their way down to the street level.

When Heero's feet touched the ground, Wing squirmed in his grasp. She was obviously eager to be on the ground, and relieved that the dangerous plan was over with.

Heero put a hand to his chest and closed his eyes breiefly. "Next time, warn me." He sighed, wanting to sink down to the ground in relief.

Duo nodded, a smile ever present on his face. Heero looked at him once more. "Come with me." The gypsy urged.

"What?" Duo questioned, frowning in confusion.

"Come with me." The brunette repeated. "No one will mock you where I stay. You can be free—you wouldn't have to worry about the Minister anymore!"

Duo smiled sadly, tempted by the offer. "I can't. My place is here, with the bells and away from other people." Images of a burning church and children screaming filled his mind. He gently touched the cool stone walls of Notre Dame, feeling the fiery memories recede back into his mind.

Heero bit his lip, nodding. "I understand." He reached into his cloak, pulling at a string around his neck. A woven band appeared when Heero removed the necklace and brought it into view. He placed it into Duo's hand.

"What is this?" Duo, needless to say, was confused. He stared at the band, holding it up to his face. There was a blue cross, a long wavy line, and a red dot.

"This," Heero said, "is the key to the city." Duo shot Heero a confused look, which Heero simply smirked at. "If you ever need to find me, use this."

Heero leaned forward, the jewelry on his ankles and wrists making a soft beautiful music. It was barely heard over the rain hitting the cobblestone. He gently pressed his lips against Duo's cheek.

Duo's eyes widened.

"Thank you." Heero whispered into Duo's ear. Then, like shadows, the gypsy and his companion stole away into the night once more, leaving Duo mesmerized with a hand on his cheek.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Relena was hunched over in a large plush chair. No candles lit the room save the glowing fireplace, the flickering flames casting moving shadows in the almost bare room.

Her intense cornflower blue eyes watched the fire dance, blinking only when necessary and barely moving at all. Taking deep breaths, she blinked and then closed her eyes. She could still see him—that gypsy boy—moving, twirling… Her hands clenched the armrests of the chair, her long nails digging in to the carved wood.

Her lip curled in anger when the rest of the day's events played out in her mind. 'How dare he?' She hissed, and stood from her chair in fury. The flickering light seemed to dance on her face, morphing it into varying masks of shadow, yet each were none the more pleasant.

"I will have him, and none other." She paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. Turning from the fire to let it heat her back, Relena knew she reached her limit. No longer was she able to stare at those flames any longer—how they flickered into lithe shapes and twirled in an unknown heathen dance only that damned siren knew. She reached into her robes and pulled forth a see-through piece of fabric. Drawing it close to her face, she inhaled sharply. Her eyes closed, mind lost somewhere else for a moment before returning.

She gripped the fabric tightly, nails biting into her palms. She spun around towards the fire to see the mocking figures, twirling out of her reach. "Forgive me, Lord for loving such a damned soul. I will save him though, and show him the light." She threw the fabric into the fire, watching it burn with a strange glaze to her eyes. "You will be mine." She whispered.

Her thoughts turned towards the past, of the smiling and happy blue eyes of her eldest brother, long lost to the world of sin. Her father had told her stories, as she grew up, of her beloved brother who had turned to sin and left the family without a male heir. Her mother had been broken-hearted, and her father almost destroyed the family fortune looking for him.

Too long had she buried that secret in her heart and mind, letting it turn black with hate and fester with rage. Her brother may be long gone, but other gypsies would still have to pay the price—for what they caused, and what Milliardo did to her family. As Minister, if was her job, nay—her right, to such a task.

Closing her eyes as she shoved the image of the smiling, fair-haired child from her mind, she smiled when she thought of how proud her father would be, bless his soul. Releasing a breath of air, she kneeled on the floor before the fire. Now was the time to pray…

Heero shivered, drawing the cloak tighter around his frame. He felt bad about leaving his new found…friend? all alone in the bell tower with naught but the Minister for company.

Wing nudged into his leg pushing his slightly forward. Heero looked down at his companion. He blinked, not realizing he had slowed almost to a stop.

Turning, Heero looked down the silent cobbled streets behind him. Like a looming shadow, the church and it's dizzying towers reached up into the dark heavens. The brisk night chill bit into his skin. The soft murmurs of voices drew Heero from his thoughts. Wing nudged him once more, impatient and concerned.

The growing bright light of a torch signaled the approach of a patrol. Heero held his breath, drew the cape closer to him and began his trek once more.

Wing trailed alongside him, ears perked and ready for the slightest scent of danger.

Hearing another patrol, Heero closed his eyes briefly. Then, opening his eyes, he started into a swift run. Only the slight padding of his feet hitting cool stone broke the night silence. Wing easily matched his stride as they raced through the city streets and alleys, destination clear in mind—the Court of Miracles.

…

"Where have you been?" Quatre cried, wrapping his arms around Heero's chilled body tightly. "You're practically freezing!"

Heero snorted at his friends concern, walking into their tent and pulling a blanket out to cocoon himself in. "Yes, well the streets of Paris are rather cool at night now with winter approaching." Heero snuggled into the warm wool, a content sigh slipping past his lips.

Quatre followed him, sitting down on some handmade cushions. He crossed his arms, gazing at his friend. Wing entered licking her chops from the light snack she was given from other nearby gypsies, but barely earned a glance from the two teens absorbed in their stare-down.

"What happened?" Quatre asked, finally breaking the silence. His clear blue eyes met Heero's, steady and expectant of an answer.

Heero broke his gaze, moving under the blanket. He pulled out a worn, but sturdy leather pouch full to the seams with coins. Silver, gold, and bronze were thrown towards Quatre.

"Keep those safe," Heero grunted, repositioning himself once more to a comfortable stance, "Give some to the children." Quatre nodded in understanding. Some unfortunate children had lost their parent or even both to Minister Darlain's reign of terror on their kind, leaving them all alone in the world with naught but the clothes on their backs. Luckily, many gypsies managed to give a few bronze pieces here and there to help support them. Many children knew Quatre and Heero, whom continually offered them coins and even some "job" openings.

"You still haven't answered my question." Heero avoided his gaze, choosing instead to look at a drifting Wing. "Heero…" Quatre warned, leaving the rest of the sentence unfinished as their tent flap opened once more.

"Seems we're quite popular today." Quatre mumbled under his breath, not pleased at all with the interrupting to their conversation. He looked up to see who was gracing them with a visit at this time of night, although the lights rarely went completely out in the Court of Miracles.

Zechs entered into the room, long blonde hair tied back into a loose pony tail. His eyes instantly caught sight of Heero, propelling himself forward towards the snuggling teen.

"Heero!" The brunette shied away from him, face as calm as ever. Zechs, understanding that Heero didn't want the blonde-haired man in his personal space, backed away.

Quatre, arms crossed across his chest, and puffed up in an angry manner, glanced at Zechs for a long moment, staring him down, before turning his attention back to the chilled teen nearby. His foot tapped lightly on the ground in abrupt snaps. "Well?" He impatiently asked, causing Heero to realize there would be no way to avoid the conversation…

He brought the blanket further up around him, letting it cover much of his body and his mouth, muffling his voice as he began telling his friend what had conspired after the festival and the new friend he had made…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Paris was burning.

His people were forced underground, living in shadows and surviving on the bare minimal. Arrests were made daily. People cowered in fear, locking their doors and windows tight. They refused to even glance at a gypsy or give a piece or two for a small token or dance. There was little to no work… The Court of Miracles remained a safe haven, but it wouldn't be long before they were forced back out onto the streets to find food and other necessities.

Here he stood, hidden behind the heavy wool cloth hood of a cape. He was alone today, knowing it would only be more obvious to onlookers who he was if he traveled with a wolf by his side. Here he stood, watching as Minister Darlain remained on her imperial horse, interrogating a terrified husband and wife surrounded by guards.

Here he stood, unable to do anything.

"Where are they?" Darlian grounded out, eyes flashing fiercely.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Minister Darlain! All I've done is given out a few loafs of bread—they were only children!" The miller choked out.

"We di'n't do anything wrong, Minister—just the teachin's of God—"

Relena quirked an eyebrow at this statement. "Gypsies demand the work of God?" She glowered, leaning over to grab a torch from one of the nearby soldiers. The setting sun created colorful flames in the sky, the growing darkness fought by the flames every other soldier carried.

"Minister?" The nameless soldier questioned, relinquishing his hold on the torch.

Relena gripped her reins, guiding her horse over to the timber of the turning wind mill. As one of the wings of the mill swept down towards the ground, she let the flames lick at the cloth and timber. Instantly, the dry and seasoned wood burst into flame, crawling up towards the sky and, soon, falling embers catching the building structure as well. A burning inferno soon roared next to her, and the white mare Relena rode started to shy away from the teasing flames. Turning her horse towards the horse, she let the torch once more create destruction as it caught on the straw covering the roof of the house.

"No!" The miller cried, lunging with all his strength towards the house. Onlookers gazed in horror as the mill burned, the dry and dusty wood fueling the raging fire. "My baby!" The miller's wife screamed, trying to escape the soldiers and their iron grips.

Heero's heart lurched and, from in the safety of the unsuspecting crowd, he took a step forward, determined to stop this madness before any lives were lost.

"I won't let you do this." A voice cried over the roar of the fires. There was a crash, a shatter of glass, and the relieved cry of a mother.

It all happened so fast and the cloaked brunette assumed it was because his mind was playing tricks on him. The sun was already dipping behind the farming hills in the distance. Already, crickets were chirping, and the heat of the fires didn't seems as strong as what seemed a moment before.

"Arrest Captain Trowa. He shall be dealt with at the Palace of Justice." Relena's clear and direct order rang out, ordering silence over the onlookers.

The soldiers that had accompanied the Minister and their captain hesitated for a moment. Relena saw this hesitation and instantly snapped out her order once more, the underlying threat of what disobedience would bring lingered in the air. The soldier's snapped to attention. On many faces, Trowa saw regret in their eyes.

"What you are doing is wrong, Minister Darlain." Trowa protested, slowly retreating backwards, "Innocent people are suffering on this mindless witch hunt!" His trusty horse, Heavyarms, pawed at the ground, having sensed the tension in the air. The villagers who came to gape, and possibly help the poor Miller's family, were silent. Briefly, Trowa thought he saw a hooded figure out of the corner of his eye, reminding him of a certain hooded gypsy who spirited away into the night not too long ago.

"Seize him!" Relena screeched, ignoring his wise words. Soldiers rushed forward, swords drawn in defense.

Trowa threw himself backwards the last few feet towards his steed and jammed his foot into the stirrup, mounting as he turned his horse as quickly as he could.

"hurry, you fools!" Relena shouted. "Ignore your swords! You can't catch up to him with those! Draw your bows!" She went over to a nearby soldier and slapped his hand, making the man drop his weapon in surprise. 'I won't let another one get away! I'll make an example of him! How dare he defy me?' Her mind was racing.

Arrows shot through the air, whizzing by Trowa's ear. A shiver fell through his spine for a brief moment before a burning, stabbing pain, erupted in his back. He could feel the trickle of blood from the puncture wound very briefly before his mind retreated from the intense burning. Heavyarms felt Trowa's weight shift and tried to compensate for his unconscious rider before he shied off to the left of the bridge he was cantering across. Trowa's leg grazed across the stone railing, and gravity tore him from the stirrups, throwing his limp body down into the churning waters of the river below.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Heero felt like he couldn't breath. The Minister was bringing this much to far; for such a proclaimed holy woman to think of killing an innocent family was beyond his comprehension. A shiver passed over his body as he pondered the lives that would be lost to keep his freedom, and the length Minister Darlain was willing to take to acquire her desire.

His clothes were sopping wet as he hid in the cool shadows of the stone bridge. Already the crowds had dispersed once the soldiers left, mumbling to themselves about the events they witnessed. Heero wiped his long bangs away from his forehead, panting with exertion from pulling the deadweight of Trowa out of the water, after removing most of his heavy armor.

Closing his eyes, he took deep breaths and tried to calm himself so he could hear his surroundings. Only the crickets greeted his ears. Heero glanced down at Wing to see her own ears perked at attention, swiveling in different directions to hear any sign of threat. Then, she lowered them and glanced up at her charge. Heero nodded down at his companion, taking her actions to mean it was safe to take their leave.

Heero shifted the weigh of Trowa slightly, frowning when he saw the taller man was all but being dragged by him. Beads of sweat glistened his forehead and his mouth was turned down in a frown of concentration and dark thoughts. He had already torn his sleeve to bind and staunch the flow of blood from Trowa's shoulder wound.

Breathing heavily, he looked up at the dark sky littered with stars. "It's much to far to drag him all the way to the Court." At his words, he turned, looking towards the city. The looming presence of Notre Dame soothed his weary thoughts and gave him peace of mind.

"Come on, Wing." Together, the two made their way as silently as possible towards the sanctuary the holy building offered.

…

"Heero?" Duo questioned, curiously opening the door wider. He noted the slumped body leaning against his friend and raised an eyebrow in response. "Is that the new Captain of the Guard?"

"It is." Heero panted.

Duo's eyes flashed angrily. "He's with Relena."

"No." The brunet said, dragging the older man into the room. "Do you have a place where I can put him?"

Duo warily nodded, gesturing to a nearby alcove with a straw bed and glowing candle. Heero gently deposited his heavy load onto the bed. Trowa moaned, eyes flickering.

Heero turned and looked at Duo, offering a small smile. "Thank you." He bit his lower lip, "This was the only place I could think of…"

Duo smiled, walking closer to gently touch the other man's shoulder. "It's alright, Heero." He dipped a cloth into a nearby bowl of water and handed it to Heero.

As the gypsy wiped the clean cloth against the soldier's forehead, Duo fiddled with the end of his braid. He kept his eyes on the Captain, still wary. "Are you sure he won't turn on you and tell Relena?"

"Yes." Heero put down the cloth, "He is now wanted by Relena, just as I. He saved a family and defied her orders."

"Oh." Duo softly said. He turned to look at his silent gargoyle friends. For a brief moment, he saw them motion their hands towards Heero, as if telling him to approach the other boy once again.

"Mmm." Duo deflated when he saw his chance dashed at the awakening of the green-eyed man. "Heero?" He mumbled, voice scratchy.

"Shh." Heero whispered, "Don't talk." He placed his hand over the other man's mouth. He didn't notice Duo silently retreat out of hearing distance, a wounded look in the other man's eyes. Wing silently made her way over towards the braided man, earning a scratch behind the ears for her company.

Trowa grabbed Heero's hand as he began to pull away. "Heero." Trowa repeated, "I think…" He paused, furrowing his eyebrows together. "I think I find myself having… feelings for you."

Heero stared at the other man and then placed his other hand over Trowa's clenching hand, clasping their hands together. He closed his eyes and then gave a small smile. "I'm sorry Trowa, but my heart lies elsewhere." He opened his eyes once more, giving a small smile of sympathy.

Trowa's emerald eyes shone with pain, both physical and emotional. "I… understand." His voice choked. Heero's eyes softened at his pain.

"I really am… sorry." He softly whispered, then leaved down to place a kiss on the man's forehead for protection.

Duo turned his head away, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest from his silent show. He was glad he couldn't hear their words of whispered endearments. He was sure his heart wouldn't be able to take it. Tears prickled in his eyes. 'After all,' he bitterly thought, 'who could possibly love a monster… a demon?' A soft, bitter laugh erupted from his throat.

Wing gave a small whine at sensing the boy's internal turmoil. Then, her eyes flicked to the side, picking up noises. She pulled away with a small growl.

Duo jerked out of his thoughts. The clanging of soldier's footsteps alerted him to the approaching soldiers, and by association Minister Darlain. Quickly, he made his way over to the two, pulling the curtain back slightly.

"Heero! Relena is coming!" Duo hissed.

Heero jerked away, pulling his hands free from the now unconscious and drained Trowa. Quickly standing he made his way over to Wing. "Is there another exit?" He quickly asked, eyes darting across the room for any signs of an exit.

Duo grabbed Heero's cloak, wrapping it around the gypsy's shoulders as he pushed him out the doorway, hurriedly whispering directions to exit the building without running into Minister Darlain. Wing was at his heels.

"Good-bye my friend." Heero whispered his parting words, hoping to avoid any hint of detection.

Duo stood at the open doorway, watching until Heero's cloak disappeared around the corner. Then, he slumped against the doorway with sorrowful eyes. "_Heero_…"

TBC

Note: Sorry for the delay and any spelling mistakes. I'm slowly getting used to this new keyboard and working myself back up to the typing speed I was before I took that uber long hiatus. I want to thank all the beloved readers and reviewers of this story; I'm so glad some have stuck by and around for this story. It warms my heart.

On a side note, this story shall hopefully be updated every Friday until the end, which has finally been written as I was on a roll (seven chapters in about half a day), at the sixteenth chapter. If I happen to not update, please send a PM/review to remind me as I have a tendency to forget things sometimes.

Ascended-Demon, or Ash, demanded and so this was received. -RT


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Relena couldn't help but smirk from behind her hiding spot at the door. After she sent her loyal soldiers clanking down the twisting stairs, she silently stayed behind.

'_It matters not anymore, Duo. For you see, I have finally found the legendary Court of Miracles, and I shall have what I seek. I shall remove the gypsy scum from this world, one pyre at a time.' _Relena chuckled deviously at the memory.

From her spot, she heard her young, disobedient charge make shuffling noises. Her eyebrows couldn't help but raise at moaning sounds, as if something was kicked awake or in pain.

Her eyes widened in shock, then narrowed as she recognized the new voice that began speaking. 'I thought he was dead.' She mentally growled. 'Worthless, incompetent…'

Muffled voices reached her ears.

"_Heero is in danger! We have to do something! Warn him!"_

Duo's muffled voice reached her ears this time, _"You think I don't know that?"_

"_Well I don't see you making any plans of action, now do I?"_

"_I can't leave this bell tower!"_

"_Can't or won't? I don't see any chains binding you!"_

"_You don't know anything about me at all!"_

"_What I do know is that Heero is your friend."_

There was silence. Relena thought for a moment that Duo had left the soldier alone. _"I know that." _There was a sigh. _"All right. Let's see what we can come up with."_

"_Well we have to warn him obviously. He'll be at the Court of Miracles."_

"_Well do _you _know how to get there?" _She heard Duo testily retort.

Relena's face contorted into a frown at their words. Her feet were beginning to ache and her patience was wearing thin.

"_Wait! Heero gave me this necklace! He told me that when I hold this, the city is in my hands." _More silence.

"_It's a map! See, here is the church, and the river…"_ Duo's excited voice wafted through the door. Relena grinned like a cat who caught the canary; her prey was within her grasp. Her trap has worked excellently!

There was some light shuffling around the room, then nothing. Not even one of the many pigeons that resided in the rafters made a coo.

The complete silence of the room told her the two occupants had taken their leave, somehow escaping the high room. Relena wouldn't be surprised if it was the same way her gypsy had originally escaped.

Taking a small calming breath, she closed her eyes. 'It matters not.' She opened her piercing cornflower blue eyes once more. 'I must prepare.' Silently, she made her way down to the lower levels of the cathedral. This time, numerous soldiers resided around the cathedral, hiding in the shadows. They would not escape her grasp again.

"The Court of Miracles will be mine." She mumbled to herself. "Milliardo, I will avenge you." Then her thoughts drifted off to her murdered brother.

TBC

Note: Very short chapter that couldn't be avoided. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers thus far! ~RT


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Heero sighed from his spot on the numerous rugs. Quatre glanced worriedly at his friend but sad nothing, keeping the silence lingering heavily in the morose atmosphere.

Zechs Maquise entered the tent, stiffening slightly at the obviously tense atmosphere. Quatre shot him a warning look and Heero didn't even bother sending him a glance, as if he wasn't worthy of interrupting his thoughts.

"Well, this is quite the charming atmosphere I like to think is dominant in the splendid Court of Miracles." He said with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk, jerking Heero visibly out of his thoughts and earning a deeper scowl from Quatre.

"Heero," Quatre began, turning his attention away from the tall blonde, "Are you all right?" He cautiously questioned, knowing how touchy his friend could be at times of deep thought.

Heero sighed, quelling any anger he had at Marquise and turned his attention to his kind friend. "Yes, Quatre." He quietly said, his eyes clouding over once again in thought. "I'm merely thinking over some things."

"You're hoping that Duo is safe?" The brunet gave a sharp nod. The braided boy occupied most of his thoughts.

"If Relena were to find out about some of the meetings we have had, and our friendship, I fear for him." He looked up at the two, "She is becoming more violent with each passing day." He bit his lower lip, "I fear how many innocent people may die for my sharp tongue."

"I'm sure that the two of them will be fine." Quatre said, referring to the wounded Captain Trowa.

Heero leaned back. "Yes, I hope that the Captain's wound's don't become infected. The river water isn't quite was it used to be." He mumbled.

A sudden loud ruckus made the three look curiously at the closed tent flap. The sheer volume of the ruckus hinted to the three that a loud crowd was gathering.

Over the din, Heero was able to discern Quinze, captain of the security and patrolling team, and his loud voice rising above any chants of the forming crowd.

"What in the world is going on?" Quatre mumbled to himself. Zechs and him made their way to the 'door', exiting their abode into the large underground plaza.

Heero got up, brushing his hair lightly with his hand, as he made his way to the flap. He blinked to adjust to the light difference and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Duo and Heero were on the Court Gallows, nooses around their necks and gags in their mouths. Their struggling was frantic. Heero felt his blood rush.

"Move!" He shouted, causing numerous gypsies to get out of his path. He ran towards the scaffold. He saw Quinze reach for the lever and he yelled with all his mind, pushing himself forward the last stretch of distance, "STOP!"

Quinze halted, hand grasped around the wooden lever. Heero pulled himself up onto the scaffold, face flush with fury and exertion. Quinze looked at the well-known gypsy. "These men are intruders, spies for the Minister!"

"No!" Heero responded with equal passion, "These men are not spies! Duo here helped me escape twice from the Minister already and Trowa here helped save the Miller's family, accused of feeding those of our kind."

"Heero!" Duo said as soon as the gag was removed from his mouth. He rubbed his sore wrists, skin red from pulling and twisting in his bonds. Trowa was next to gain freedom after him.

"We've come to warn you," Trowa began. He then looked at Heero and the silent crowd behind him. "Relena says that she knows the location of the Court of Miracles—and her men are to storm here at dawn!" His voice boomed across the hallway.

Silence met his words. Heero himself was also speechless. Never in a hundred years had the Court been discovered.

Then, after what seemed an eternity of silence, people began to scream and run around to grab their possessions and pack their belongs.

Heero ignored the frantic crowd turned to Trowa and Duo once more. Duo found himself slightly blushing under Heero's stare. Heero quickly embraced the braided teen, whispering in his ear, "I'm so glad you're safe! I had worried!" Duo felt a silly grin escape across his face and he lifted his hands to embrace Heero as well.

Trowa looked at the embraced two, feeling a knowing pain enter his chest. 'The one who stole his heart…' He looked around bashfully, trying to avoid looking at the two, feeling as though he had invaded in some private moment.

He awkwardly cleared his throat. Heero pulled away. Duo's mood slightly deflated, remembering Heero and Trowa's previous interactions in the bell tower. Heero moved to embrace Trowa as well, pressing his cheek against Trowa, namely the v of skin bare of cloth, silently checking for fever or signs of infection. He pulled away quicker than he had with Duo.

Heero stepped forward, raising his voice also. "Everyone hurry and pack all your important belongings. We must leave as quickly as possible!" Some people already had their belongings bound and secure, ready to escape.

"Not yet!" A booming voice shouted above all the ruckus. At all entrances and exits soldiers blocked any and all ways of escape.

People began to scream as the soldiers laid siege to the trapped people, spears and swords halting any signs of rebellion or opposition. People were herded into wheeled cages, chains, and shackles.

The newly appointed Captain found his target and quickly signaled his men to attack. They quickly overwhelmed the five. Each were tightly bound and brought before the gloating Minister.

"Well, well, well." Relena said, looking at the two who led her here. "I simply cannot thank you enough for leading me to the place I have long dreamed of capturing." She laughed and lifted her hands, spinning. "The Court of Miracles is now mine!"

"Why are you doing this?" Quatre asked from beside the strangely silent and pale Zechs.

"Why? Why?" Relena's blue eyes took an odd, maniacal gleam to them. "I'll tell you why. "You gypsies are the scum of the earth; highwaymen, thieves, heathens the lot of you!" Her eyes oddly looked like they were glistening with unshed tears in the torchlight.

"That's not true!" Heero growled, "What is it that makes us more heathen than the _normal_ people who commit sins? We are not highwaymen!" Such men had attacked many of their kind during their travels.

Relena ignored his comment, clenching her fists by her side, head lowered. "My brother, Milliardo Peacecraft, was a good man. He didn't deserve to die—he didn't deserve to be butchered like a sheep by you animals!" She shouted, fire in her cloudy eyes.

_There was blood everywhere. The bodies of the guards were slaughtered, gouging slashes disfiguring their bodies. The nearby carriage was overturned and had charred parts. Blood stained the ground. More bodies of guards were strewn across the ground, mauled and in pieces beyond any recognition._

_Milliardo Peacecraft was never recovered and buried properly like the good Lamb he was._

Relena inhaled sharply, clenching her eyes closed for a brief moment to dispel the gory memory. Her father and mother had been broken hearted. An assassination later claimed his life, killing her mother from grief. Thus, the Peacecraft line ended when a close friend of the peace-loving nobleman took in Relena. The former Minister adopted the young girl as his child and raised her as his own with his wife, Mistress Darlain.

Still, Relena remembered the young blonde haired boy in her dreams and her fuzzy memories. His gallant character and noble aura was everything she wanted in an older brother—he had been everything she needed, until those cursed gypsies stole him from her.

Quatre looked stricken, seeing her emotional trauma from the incident that warped her values and attitude, especially towards gypsies. He spared a worried glance at his brunet friend.

"You can't do this!" Duo cried, breaking his silence. Relena snapped from her musings, turning glaring cold eyes to her young charge.

"At least now this gives me a chance to get rid of you once and for all, you demon. No bishop or holy man shall save you now from the burning fires of hell."

Duo grew cold at her emotionless voice, already picturing his death, trapped somewhere in the Palace of Justice, never to see the warm rays of sunlight again. He deflated.

Relena looked around, seeing all the gypsies except the five before her locked up and apprehended. "All of you evil vermin… I've finally caught the scum of Europe!" Many gypsies looked fearful, glancing nervously at one another.

Relena paused after her words, then turned to look at her most wanted captive, eyes softening. "Oh, but not you Heero. You're different. I'm sure God will forgive me for falling to your temptations and spells. I said once before you shall be mine, and my good deeds and actions will outweigh any affect your own soul could have on my soul." She whispered, sliding up to the restrained youth. "I don't mind though, the devil could not have picked a better host." Her fingers grazed over his soft skin. "True temptation…" She mumbled.

Heero jerked out of her light grasp, breaking her thoughts. "You are insane!"

Relena pulled away, a mask hiding any of her emotions for her audience to see. "Lock them up in the special carriage, including that animal." She gestured to the muzzled and restrained Wing and then looked around at the fallen Court with disdain, "I wish to leave here as soon as possible."

"You can't do this! I won't let you kill—" Heero's voice was halted as a soldier roughly slammed his fist into Heero's torso, stealing the breath from his lungs.

Heero's vision tilted and an odd buzzing noise greeted his ears. Everything began to turn hazy. Distantly, he heard Duo shout his name with worry. Quatre seemed to shout something too. Then, all fell silent in the soothing darkness.

TBC

Note: Hopefully this makes up for the brief previous chapter. Huzzah! The end is almost in sight!

Thanks to Gray Skyed for the update reminder! I apologize for it being late.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Crowds drew out into the street, tension and apprehension filling the heavy atmosphere. The sky was red and dark as if a fire had been set to it, clouds looming and thunderous. The plaza was already heavily crowded between the soldiers, captured gypsies in cages, and the townsfolk.

"Here we are today, before the House of the Lord, to witness the purification of the gypsy Heero Yuy!" Relena turned her eyes towards the bound teen, tied to his funeral pyre. Crowd cries met her words as people surged forward, only to be halted by the line of steadfast soldiers around the scaffold.

In response, he twisted his hands, trying to free himself. He turned worried eyes out among the anxious crowd, towards his 'family' and then finally resting on the cathedral before him.

'_Duo…'_

High above the town center, Duo looked down with half-lidded eyes, shoulders sagged with defeat.

His arms were outstretched, chained to the stone pillars, looking out at the scene playing out below him. The chains rattled lightly. 'What is the point?'

"Heero!" Hilde shouted, looking with wide eyes down at the scene below. "Relena said something—the crowd is getting angry!"

"Aren't you going to save him?" G asked as J looked down at the scene with as much worry as Hilde.

"He chose Trowa…"

"Does that mean he has to die for it?" J furiously questioned.

Duo hung his head once more. "It doesn't matter…"

"You can do it!" Hilde shouted, trying to break through Duo's depressed thoughts. "Break these chains—"

G gasped. "Look!"

Duo found himself raising his head and leaning as far over as he could despite his bonds, watching the scene with trepidation.

Far below in the square, the townspeople were growing more agitated by the minute. The gypsies were crying and shouting, heightening emotion to the crazed event. Many women shushed their children, covering their eyes and rushing from the square, unwilling to allow their young to see a public burning.

Up on the scaffold, protected by her loyal guards, Relena slid up to Heero, "I'll ask you once more… You know how to escape this fate. Just say the words and you can save your soul and self from this fiery death."

Heero glared at the woman, grounding out, "I'd rather burn." He spat at her, catching her face.

Relena pulled back with disgust and fury raging across her countenance. "Fool!" She hissed, grabbing a nearby torch. "And so you shall!" She threw down the flaming torch, watching the kindling and straw catch fire.

"_NO!!!!" _Duo's resonating cry from the high bell tower was almost drowned out by the angry cries of the crowd and the loud crackles of the angry fire.

Smoke began billowing around Heero's form. Struggling to breath, he coughed as smoke clouded his lungs and made his eyes water.

At the first sight of the fire, Duo's mind snapped. He began struggling at his bonds, pulling at the chains. The bells echoed his cries, booming. Below him, he could distantly hear the echoed shouting voices of the holy men, locked inside their house of worship by the Minister's guards.

The entire cathedral seemed to moan and stones groaned at his assault. Cracks began to pull the rocks apart, crumbling against his onslaught. '_Heero!'_

The chains snapped, metal weak and rusted. Duo didn't spare a thought at his raw wrists, instantly grabbing a length of rope. Quickly, he wrapped it around a gargoyle's outreaching head. "Hold on, Heero! I'm coming!" He cried as he swung down, running against the length of the cathedral, gripping the rope tightly.

Below him, he could see the furious crowd slowly breaking through the positioned line of soldiers. 'They aren't quick enough!' Duo quickly thought. Hurriedly, he swung down, landing heavily on the scaffold. Fire burned all around him.

"No!" Relena's furious voice shouted. "Demon!"

Duo quickly smashed the wooden pole Heero was tied to, quickly freeing him from his bonds. The fire was climbing even higher. Heero's limp body was shifted in his grasp as he ran off the platform, swinging himself into the air once again, over the angry cries of soldiers and 'huzzahs' of the cheering crowd.

Duo's feet impacted against the stonewalls of his home. He shifted Heero, making sure the gypsy was safe against his shoulders as he began his ascent, climbing back up to the heights near the bell tower.

"Duo!" His gargoyle friends shouted happily as they saw his approaching figure.

Panting with extertion as he climbed over the last stretch of distance, he shifted Heero against himself. "Sanctuary!" He shouted, making sure that he voice would carry to Relena. "Sanctuary!"

The crowd cheered with him, but his mind was not with them. Quickly, he glanced down with a smile as he lifted Heero onto his straw bed. "Heero, you're safe now! I won't let Relena get you, I promise my friend." He stopped talking and stilled as he looked at Heero's still form.

Frowning, he gently touched Heero's face. The other teen didn't respond. "Heero?" Again, nothing. A sudden chill swept over Duo. 'Am I too late?' he rapidly thought, eyes widening.

Quickly, he fumbled for a chipped wooden cup of water. Gently, he tilted Heero's head upright and put the cup to his lips, watching the water spill over his closed, chapped mouth. Nothing.

The cup clattered to the ground, spilling the remnants of the water everywhere as Duo's sobs drowned out any sounds of the revolution occurring below.

TBC

Author's note: Thanks to all readers and those who reviewed! Hopefully the cliffhanger isn't too gut-wrenching! If I missed any review replies, I apologize. ~RT


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

The crowd surged forward, attacking the soldiers in their anger. Too long had they been oppressed, living in fear of being spirited away in the night, never to be heard of again. The rumors and whispers of the Palace of Justice existed only in the dark and shadows, cloaking any informants in darkness to protect their identity.

The charismatic former Captain of the Guard broke from his captors, calling to his horse, Heavyarms as he knocked his opponents away and stole a sword from the felled guard. He quickly swung himself up by his stirrups, seated himself on his horse and raised his sword, rallying the citizens.

Pitchforks, frying pans, swords, and any other weapon were gathered as women and children were quickly ushered from the fray.

"Citizens of Paris! Too long have you been oppressed under the reign of terror brought forth by the corrupt Minister Darlain!"

Citizens cried their agreement, raising their weapons. The soldiers began nervously looking at one another, unsure of the next course of action. They were outnumbered easily by a hundred.

"Here she even tries to burn a person on the steps of Notre Dame herself, the holy house of our Lord! Now, Darlain brings the fight to her very doors herself!" The crowd gasped, blinking away the red haze of fury to seek out where Trowa was pointing. Relena was ordering guards with a wooden ram, smashing the heavy block of wood against the locked cathedral doors.

"Will we stand for this?" The large uproar and cries of the citizens answered Trowa's question as the townsfolk darted every which way, using their weapons to disable or fell their targets.

Trowa quickly guided Heavyarms over to the locked cages of the gypsies. Quatre watched anxiously as the brunet raised his sword and brought it down in a powerful arc, smashing it against the flimsy metal lock keeping them captive. With a heavy _clank_ the twisted piece of metal fell to the ground. The gypsies quickly ran from their prison, jumping into the fray with fervor.

Milliardo grabbed a sword, swinging and slashing it with precise skill, feet moving quickly across the ground. Quatre was beside him, armed with a small, hand-held wheat scythe. The blonde's blue eyes showed obvious confusion and astonishment at his antics and skills. "I had no idea you had such skills with a blade!" He called over the noise of the battle.

"I grew up with it."

Quatre raised an eyebrow as he took down an opponent, adding a quick punch to the face. Frowning, he swung his hand back and forth in the air as if it pained him. "You learned in the gypsy camp?" He questioned. Milliardo didn't respond. "Or was it the mysterious past none of us know?"

"Drop it, Quatre." Milliardo ground out, eyes hardening. "Right now we have more important things to attend to." With those words, he struck out at a guard that was approaching Quatre with deadly intent. The man fell, unconscious with a bleeding head wound.

Quatre let out his trapped breath, nodding with wide, stunned eyes. "As you wish." Then turned his concentration to the battle, catching glimpses of Trowa slashing at enemies left and right and loosing sight of Milliardo at the same time.

"Heero should be safe in the church…" Milliardo muttered to himself, then knocked an opponent off his feet. He stopped with realization. "Relena wouldn't give up that easily!" 'Her stubbornness seems to have grown even more than when she was a child.' He quickly turned his eyes to the church with just enough time to see Relena's skirts disappear through a small hole in the cathedral doors created by the battering ram.

"Relena!" He gasped, quickly pushing anyone in his path out of his way as he rushed over to the steps of Notre Dame. He spared a brief glance at the rebelling citizens behind him and the losing guards before crawling through the same small opening Relena disappeared through.

'I will rectify this mistake if it is the last thing I do.' He whispered to himself as he made his way towards the bell ringer's rooms. He knew Relena's intended destination and hurried off, hoping and praying he would make it in time.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Relena pushed her way up the stairs after she shoved the offended archdeacon out of the way. Several stunned worshippers rushed to the holy man's aid, pulling him to safety away from the furious woman.

"You will not stop me this time, you silly man." She hissed, gathring her skirts as she began to climb the numerous stone stairs.

Her eyes flashed a cooler blue, rage betraying her calm face. "Duo Maxwell, this eve you shall part from this world... forever." Then, she took a deep calming breath and masked her face with sympathy. 'No one is here to save you now, demon child.'

She pushed open the wooden door and let herself into Duo Maxwell's room. There, she saw the huddled teen hugging the still body of Heero Yuy to his chest, tears streaming down his face.

"Duo." The braided teen instantly stiffened at hearing her voice. Nonetheless, she continued her approach to him. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder, one remaining behind her back holding a deadly dagger.

"He's dead." Duo cried, sniffling, "Why?"

"Heero was a gypsy. His ways did not match those of what the Lord wishes us to accept and practice." Relena calmly preached, tightening her hand on his shoulder, emotions coursing through her as she stared at the still body. 'Foolish boy. Though now none can have him.' Her mind hissed. She turned her attention back to Duo when he began to talk in a low, emotional voice.

"No… Even though gypsies killed your brother, not all of them are evil. Heero was good!" Duo cried, burying his face into Heero's chest once more. Already the teen's smoky white shirt had splotches where his tears fell.

He felt movement underneath him, making him sharply pull back. Relena released her grip from his shoulder, but barely moved from her spot. Her reach and intent would have a higher chance of killing where she currently was.

Heero groaned, coughing throatily for a moment as he tried to clear the smoke from his lungs. His eyes flickered open, showing Duo the sea of blue he found himself falling into. They looked how he imagined the ocean to look.

Duo blinked, thoughts coming to a halt before a crazy grin spread across his face, daring to hope his friend and secret love was all right. "Heero!" Tears of happiness this time sparkled in his eyes. He raised one hand to rub at them, cheeks blotchy and eyes red and puffy. One hand clasped Heero's other hand.

The brunet smiled and weakly gripped Duo's hand as well. With a raspy voice he whispered back, "Duo…" His gaze seemed to focus on the person behind him and his eyes widened.

Duo looked at Heero's expression and felt movement behind him. He sharply looked up, catching Relena's shadow in the glowing firelight of the room and outside. He dodged, the knife grazing his arm.

"No!" Duo shouted, grabbing Heero with all his strength and pulling the weak brunet from the bed sharply. Together, the two stumbled out of the small room while looking for escape. Relena followed them, face disfigured in a look of absolute hate and rage.

"I will kill you Duo Maxwell. You should have died when I burned down that miserable orphanage—" At this Duo gasped and stared at her with wide eyes, "But of course a demon cannot be smote with fire!" She drew up her knife, letting the wicked blade dance in the light.

"You—" Heero started to shout, furious at hearing her words, but was quickly quieted when Duo pulled him out onto the balcony, Relena lunging after them. The stone railing had already fallen off from Duo's previous escape.

"Relena!" The strawberry blonde quickly spun to face the newest arrival, back towards the burning city and giving her a menacing, fiery silhouette.

"You!" She snarled, taking a small step back, turning her attention away from her prey. "You're that gypsy from before in the Court." Hate filled her eyes at his appearance. With blue eyes and brilliant blonde hair, almost white, he looked almost the spitting image of her dead brother, if not the unnaturally long state of his hair and his disgusting gypsy attire.

"All of you—gypsies and demons alike will burn!" She raised the dagger to show her intent. "I shall avenge my brother!" Heero gripped Duo's arm tightly from behind him as Duo moved to shield the weakened gypsy with his body.

"Relena!" Zechs shouted, "You're brother is not dead!"

Relena halted, looking at the older man with wide eyes filled with shock. "W… What did you say?" Stuttering, she let the dagger fall from her raised kill position to by her side, taking another step back as if Zechs's words were a physical blow.

"Relena," Zechs began more softly, "I am your brother…" Her cry of protest was quickly drowned out as he continued. "Father wanted me to marry a maiden," at this Heero raised his eyebrows, both at hearing Zechs's mysterious past and also at the fact he was betrothed. "When the father of that maiden found out I have no interest in the feminine form or body, he was disgraced and appalled. On my way back home from his castle, where I broke Dorothy and mine's engagement, Dermail sent disguised men after us. We were unprepared. I barely managed to get away, taking to the forest for cover.

Luckily, there was a group of traveling gypsies nearby. They did not ask any questions about my bloody appearance. They simply hid me and cared for me, taking me into their fold. After time, I found myself mesmerized by their ways… To be so carefree in a world where everything was about order and etiquette was something I could not comprehend.

We traveled for months, and slowly I adopted their ways. Eventually, we finished our travels at the Court of Miracles, where I decided to stay after finding suitable… delicious company…" Heero rolled his eyes at this last statement, knowing he was speaking of him and Quatre.

"Dearest Relena, I could not return, especially after I found out that Father was assassinated and mother fell to grief. My reappearance would cause questions, and possible attempts at my life and…" He looked at her sadly, "I am much happier now than I ever have been before."

Relena's breathing was sharp and quick. Zechs's eyes softened at the sight of her state of distress. With a small smile, he began to move forward, arm outstretched to touch and comfort her. "Relena, my dear sister…"

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, stepping back wards once again. Her eyes looked frantic, "Gypsy vermin! Liar! You are not my brother!" He continued approaching her, a frown now marring his face, "You could never—" Her eyes widened and her words stopped as the very air from her lungs was stolen from her. Her foot slipped over the edge and she lunged forward, trying to correct her downward motion.

Zechs's eyes widened as he reached for her, grasping her hand. She let out a piercing scream as he touched her and yanked herself from his grasp, other foot slipping as she tumbled backwards over the ledge and fell down to the streets far below with a scream still on her lips.

TBC

Author's note: Alas this chapter was delayed by unexpected events. But, it is now up... with one chapter remaining until the finale. I hope the chapter was enjoyable and worth the wait! Thanks to all who have read and reviewed the story! ~RT


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

It seemed odd that the sun was shinning after all that had occurred. Soldiers were bound together and tied up, some deposited in the very cages the gypsies had been prisoners to previously. A sheet had been placed over the horrid sight of the former Minister Darlain, dashed across the stone plaza.

The citizens, some looking worse for wear with bruises and black eyes, all had happy smiles on their faces. The atmosphere was the happiest it had been for years. Children were laughing, chasing each other merrily under the watchful eyes of their mothers. Some wives were entangled in kisses, thankful for the safe return of their significant other.

The newly reappointed, by democratic vote, Captain of the Guard Trowa Barton was surveying the damage done to the surrounding buildings, already ordering some uninjured men to repair the worst of it. A body collector was already surveying the Minister's remains, placing them in a small pine box.

Trowa looked with disgust at the gruesome scene, but he quickly turned away when he saw the cathedral doors opening. He quickly stepped forward as the crowd looked with curiosity. The holy men who had barracked the church and the archdeacon exited, looking at the town square solemnly. They briefly flickered over to the body collector before moving on. They exited further, to begin searching around the cathedral to see any damage done to Notre Dame.

After their exit, three shadows slowly emerged. Heero raised his hand to cover his eyes from the bright rays of the sun. His other hand held Duo's hand tightly. Duo had a content smile on his face. Trowa let his body slump into a less tense posture, giving a small smile of his own when he saw Heero's happy face.

The crowd cheered at seeing the gypsy up and stronger. Heero began walking forward. Duo made no move to follow him. Heero turned slightly, frowning, "Duo?" He questioned, not relinquishing his hold of the other's hand. Gently, he tugged him forward.

The crowd, silent as it was once unforgiving, did not move from their spots. Heero moved to the side slightly, making sure his body wasn't blocking Duo's. Then, with purpose, he wrapped an arm around Duo.

"This man has saved my life, protected Notre Dame, lived in the haunting shadow and reaches of the Minister Darlain, and has helped save this city." Heero proudly stated to the silent crowd, a happy smile on his faces. "Duo Maxwell, my friend, I thank you from the bottom of my heart." He turned, looking at the crowd.

"Let's hear it for Duo Maxwell!" Someone in the crowd shouted, and suddenly, people were cheering, patting the teen on his back, giving kisses to his cheeks, hugging him, and offering their thanks. All the while, Duo felt the steady presence of Heero by his side.

Zechs smiled at the happy sight, shaking his head lightly. "Leave it to Heero to cause such a stir." He ignored the remains of his sister and quickly sought out another gypsy friend he had made by the name of Noin and made his way over to her. She quickly hugged him, latching onto him as she mumbled how worried she was, especially when she saw Relena fall.

Meanwhile Trowa stayed where he was, getting bumped and shifted by the merry crowd. Slowly, Heero and Duo were making their way over towards where he was standing, the crowd determining their movements.

"I'm glad he's safe." He flicked his eyes over to Duo, staring at him enough to catch his eyes. Trowa gave a nod to him, as if in acceptance. Duo grinned happily at this. Obviously Heero had told the braided teen of his feelings that went beyond friendship.

Trowa's own smile faded slightly, turning slightly sorrowful as he let a sigh escape his lips. A hand gently touched his arm and he jerked slightly out of his melancholy musings. A smile blonde looked down at him, aquamarine smiling eyes looked up at him, making his heart stutter and speed up.

The small blonde extended a hand, gold bracelets jingling in response. His attire and jewelry clearly marked him as a gypsy. "I don't believe we were introduced." The blonde smiled once again, "We met before, but as it was in battle, we had not the moment to exchange names."

Trowa's eyes widened upon comprehension, remembering why the angelic teen looked so familiar. With a smile of his own, he shouldered past any lingering feelings for the gypsy called Heero Yuy and shook hands with fate. "Trowa Barton."

The blonde smiled, "Quatre Raberba Winner."

**_FIN_**

Author's note: Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, and followed this story. I'm happy to announce this story is now (finally) complete, hopefully meeting everyone's expectations!


End file.
